Perfect Storm
by Reira Redemption
Summary: 2 Years Later- Lena and Ethan are living in Colorado Springs; they are going to college and two years after the events around Lena's 16th birthday, they're living as close to a normal life as possible. At least until someone needs their help; someone that will change their lives, forever. - Piper was something unnatural, something forbidden, something powerful. Forbidden Fruit.


XxX

Two Years Later

XxX

Piper fled from the hunters that had tracked her down in Colorado Springs hotel. Knowing they wouldn't make a scene around the mortals, she pulled as much calm into her being as possible and merged into the side walk of traffic.

She knew that running forever wasn't an option, but every time she killed a hunter, more would quickly follow. Piper dreamed of the day this would end, and hopefully it wouldn't be after they killed her.

Finding the nearest subway, Piper climbed on. She anxiously waited for the door to close; the hunters hadn't climbed onto the train. Breathing a temporary sigh of relief, Piper watched as the subway continued on its route, people climbed off and on, and every time, the young woman would flinch in hopes that a hunter wouldn't soon be joining her.

XxX

Ethan and Lena walked hand in hand at the edge of the park. The sun was just barely setting and the couple sat on a bench, watching the burning oranges and hot pinks dance across the sky.

"I love you." Ethan whispered into Lena's hair, his arm wrapped around her shoulders tightly as he embraced his beloved.

Lena smiled as she tilted her head, feeling his hot breathe against her throat. "I love you, too Ethan."

"You know, I'm really glad we left Gatlin."

Lena nodded, she agreed fully. After her 16th birthday and the claiming, she was ready to leave the small town. And despite Lena freeing herself from the claiming of the moon, now that she was half light and dark caster, she couldn't help, but feel as if the moon still had a right over her. And more than anything Lena wanted to be free from the darkness, and so she ran from Gatlin with Ethan without giving it a second thought.

Of course it had been a big move, from Gatlin to the Springs, but she was happy. It was nearly two years later since they had left South Carolina and she couldn't help, but miss her family.

Ethan made her so happy, but she knew he was missing his dad, too. Lena considered over and over, suggesting they return for maybe a week once summer started. Both, Lena and Ethan were attending Colorado College in the Springs.

"I am, too, but, don't you think it's time we visited our family?"

Ethan looked into those dark brown eyes of hers; the innocence and beauty. Her dark wavy hair was pushed behind her ear as he cupped her cheek.

"You mean that? 'Cause I've been thinking the same."

XxX

Piper was running, yanking a poisoned arrow from her arm as she fled into the woods. The sun was barely giving off any light and she was struggling to see as the poison affected her vision.

"Damn it." She huffed softly, zig zagging through the trees until she burst through the tree line. She ended up running into a bench on the ends of the woods, falling onto her knees behind it as she tried to magic the venom from her system which was working very slowly.

She collapsed onto her side, groaning in pain as she watched a couple run to her aid. The last time humans got involved in a quiet area like this, they died.

"Go. Leave me here."

Piper could hear the woman commanding something; it sounded like a spell. And suddenly she could see and the ringing in her ears faded away.

"Caster?" Piper stared up into the eyes of this woman, one was dark chocolate, the other burned gold like a dark casters. Just like Piper's.

"Yes." Lena hesitantly responded, knowing this woman had magic pulsing through her veins as well.

"Come with me, before they find us." Ethan helped Piper up, still a tad light headed as the magic fulfilled its duty.

The three hid amongst trees, Piper softly explaining as Ethan badgered her with questions.

"Hunters are after me; they have been since before I was born, but if they see another caster with me, they'll kill you, too. And you…" She pointed to Ethan. "…For being a witness, but it ends for these hunters tonight."

Piper's long index finger pressed against her pale pink lips to silence both Lena and Ethan. She pulled them down to sit on their knees as she barely peeked from around the corner of the large tree trunk.

"I know she went this way, Arnold."

"You're off your rocker, James."

As they both passed Piper, she hooked her arm around the neck of the hunter with bright blonde hair. She snapped it quickly, dropping the body; the second hunter was already charging. Piper managed to duck, twisting his arm behind his back. She yanked the wooden stack from his hand and stabbed it into his back, she yelled "Traitor!" to him. The body burst into ashes.

"What the hell was that?!" Ethan was coming from behind the tree with Lena hot on his heels.

"He was a vampire."

"A … A vampire? Hunting a Caster? I don't understand."

"I'm not just a Caster, I'm also half vampire."

XxX

After calming Ethan down, Lena managed to have him agree to bring Piper to their apartment. He had his reason for hesitating, but she was obviously in trouble.

Once inside the apartment, Piper was offered a shower and clean clothes, which she quickly took advantage of.

Piper stared at herself in the mirror, her eyes with a pale crystal blue and her vibrant red hair was like fire, though it was somewhat dry right now from lack of proper care. She felt so thin, which was probably true. She hadn't eat human food in a long time, solely relying on blood. And her pale skin almost seemed like paper to her, but then again that could just be because of how good her eye sight was.

She could hear Lena and Ethan discussing a trip back "home", to the Ravenwood estate. Piper remembered reading about them amongst some ligature about great Caster families. It would make sense that Lena came from the Ravenwood family; Piper could feel the power bursting through her blood.

XxX

"We have to help her, Ethan. She must have been running for so long. Did you see how tired she looks?" Lena was cooking up some dirty rice and chicken; hoping that Piper could eat human food. She tended to cook these days when nerves got the best of her, and that wasn't very often.

"I know, maybe we should head home early. Your power with Grandma's and Aunty Del's should be enough to help with whatever she needs."

"But maybe Ravenwood isn't ready for us yet." Lena was scared if she was being honest; of both what her return would mean and what Piper's appearance meant for her life of magic.

"Do we have much choice, Lena?"

"No. No, we don't." Lena wouldn't turn Piper away, and as Ethan came up behind her and pressed his frame against her back, hooking an arm around his girlfriend's waist, he sighed into her hair. He loved her, and even with him just being a mortal, he knew he could handle anything this life threw at him.

He would stand by her forever.

XxX

**I've had this idea in my head for only 10 hours and I can't stop thinking about it. I've started this story and I think it'll be 12 chapters and then a second story, possibly. Enjoy ^^ Will update as soon as I can. **


End file.
